


the mystery of ruby's semblance

by knight7272



Category: RWBY
Genre: summer rose's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oumand the Lunar Rose weapon however does belongs to me





	1. The past emerges

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
> and the Lunar Rose weapon however does belongs to me

As team rwby are sleeping all the team are sleeping peacefully well almost all of them.

Ruby tosses and turns in her sleep and finds herself facing of against Cardin.

as Cardin charges at ruby for another strike and as Cardin swings his mace towards Ruby and she dodges the mace by her speed.

Yang then tells Ruby “go for it sis push it all the way up to full power”.

Ruby then activates her semblance and adds more power and then suddenly she feels a burst of power from somewhere and then a blinding light.

Ruby then wakes up to see its morning and Yang stand near her bunk and Yang says “everything okay sis?”

Ruby responds “yeah Yang I’m fine”.

After each of team rwby have gotten washed and dressed and have had breakfast they head to port's class but he can show any Grimm for some reason and half an hour later the bell rings and team rwby heads to Oobleck's class and he talks about the events of mountain Glenn and the bell rings for the end of the lesson and as team rwby leaves Ruby says “finally it's time for the combat class and time to let both my sweethearts do their thing”.

Yang responds “I love it when you are this fired up sis”

As the team head to miss Goodwitch combat class Blake says to Yang “hey Yang have you noticed that Ruby is acting strange today?”

Blake replies “yeah I have actually”.

As team Rwby, team Rpn and team Crdl enter the classroom Blake goes over to talk to Pyrrha.

Blake then says to Pyrrha and asks “anything wrong Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha replies “no it's fine”.

Goodwitch then enters the room and says to the students “in today's combat class we'll be having 2 teams fight in 4 separate matches which will be 1 on 1 and the winning team will be the one who gets 4 victories”.

Glynda then continues by saying the 2 teams that will be fighting in these 4 one on one matches will be team Crdl and team Rwby”.

Ruby says to her teammates “lets win this”.

After Glynda decides on the 4 one on one matches and she then announces the match ups.

“the 1st 1 on 1 spar will be Blake Belladonna vs Dove Bronzewing, the 2nd 1 on 1 match will be Weiss Schnee vs Sky lark, the 3rd 1 on 1 match will be Yang Xiao Long vs Russell Thrush and the final 1 on 1 match will be Ruby Rose vs Cardin Winchester”.

Yang then asks Ruby “hey sis do you have the lunar rose on you?”

Ruby then replies “yeah sis and why are you asking?”

“Well sis If Crescent rose runs out of ammo and the crescent rose crossclips rounds were all used up 2 weeks ago and the new batch are still on order and you also can't use your Aura piercers right now can you”.

Ruby replies “oh yeah I forgot that”

After Blake beats Dove, Weiss beat Sky and Yang beat Russell and then Glynda says “Ruby Rose and Cardin Winchester head to your positions”.

Blake then tell Weiss and Yang “Even if ruby wins or loses team crdl can't catch up because with it being currently team crdl having 3 defeats and us having 3 victories”

as Ruby and Cardin get into their combat stances.

Cardin says I’ll make sure that your team suffers a defeat today”.

Ruby replies “we'll see about that”.

Goodwitch then says “begin”.

As Ruby brings out crescent rose and anchors it into the ground and opens fire

Cardin pulls out his mace and starts walking through the volley of 50cals coming his way and after Ruby ceases firing Cardin then charges towards Ruby and swings his mace but Ruby dodges with her semblance.

Ruby then transforms crescent rose into rifle mode.

As Ruby fires the last remaining 50 cal round and it hits Cardin but he shrugs it off.

and then she puts Crescent Rose into it's carry form.

“hey Cardin how come you even not phased by the bullets and they were 50 cal?” Ruby asks

Cardin then responds “during a trip to the snowy forest my team found a bunch of rifle casings near the woods and after my team returned to beacon I went to see the teacher who does classes on hunter weapons and I asked “sir can you identify the ammo casings and what weapon they came from?”

the teacher responds “certainly Mr Winchester well first of all these ammo casing are 50 caliber sniper rifle rounds and the only weapon that these rounds could have come from is the weapon that Miss Rose uses called crescent rose and I seen the schematics and these rounds are definitely from that weapon”.

Ruby responds “so you improved your body armour to withstand the 50cal rounds” to which Cardin replies “that's right and your crescent rose and as we all know you only have crescent rose which is out of ammo”.

Ruby then smirks and says are you sure about that Cardin?”

cardin responds “huh”

Glynda asks “Miss Rose what are you doing?”

Ruby then says “I’m going to deploy my 2nd weapon.”.

Glynda and Cardin then asks “what 2nd weapon?”

Ruby then says “this 2nd weapon and Ruby deploys her lunar rose mk 2.

Cardin then says “what's that thing supposed to do?”

Ruby then says “I’m going to kick your butt with it.”

Cardin asks “how are you going to kick my butt with that thing?”

Ruby says I’ll let Yang explain to you want this weapon is”

Yang says “thanks sis so Cardin and everyone pay attention the lunar rose that Ruby has just deployed is designed for a situation like the one we are seeing when crescent rose is out of ammo and Cardin your body armor can withstand the crescent rose bullets but I highly doubt that your armor will withstand this bad boy's ammunition”.

Ruby gets into the lunar rose combat stance.

as Cardin moves in to attack Ruby she activates her semblance and she disappears from where she was and Cardin says “Stay still”.

Ruby then gets in close and fires 4 57cal shells at Cardin and he blocks the 1st set of 2 ammo shells with his mace but gets hit by the 2nd set of 2 shells and stumbles.

Glynda looks at Cardin's aura and sees it's in just barely in the green while Ruby's is still in the green.

After firing the remaining 8 shells and then she reloads and fires again.

Cardin manages to dodge 8 but gets hit again by the 9th and 10th shell.

Yang then tells Ruby “go for it sis push it all the way up to full power”.

Ruby then activates her semblance and adds more power and then she feels energy surging through her.

Cardin then says “if I can dodge this next 2 shots and then I can strike.

Ruby then charges at full speed and hits Cardin in the stomach and then a Shockwave hits Cardin and sends him flying until he hits the arena wall.

Glynda then announces Mr Winchester aura is in the red so Miss Rose is the winner and with 4 wins team Rwby win the

while Glynda is saying this Ruby has deactivated her lunar rose and Blake notices something odd and says to her teammates “hey Weiss, Yang shouldn't the rose petals that appear when ruby's semblance is used have faded by now?” to which Yang responds yeah you're right they should have”.

Yang then says to Ruby “sis shut down your semblance” to which Ruby responds “

Suddenly an alarm on Glynda's scroll goes off and then Glynda shouts “everyone take cover”

as many students rush to escape the classroom to get away from the tornado team Rpn take cover behind seating area while the rest of team rwby take cover near the training field and then Glynda takes cover with the rest of team rwby.

Yang then asks “why do we need to take cover?”

Glynda responds “Miss Rose has lost control of her semblance”.

as the tornado of rose petals increases in power Glynda takes cover next to team rwby.

Blake asks Glynda “what do we do?” to which Glynda replies “I don't know because I have never had to deal with a situation like this before”.

Yang then says “I have something that can stop this” to which Glynda and Blake both reply “how?”

Yang then picks up a rifle that was and Blake asks “do you know how to use that?”

Yang replies “while I was training Ruby in hand to hand fighting and she gave me lessons in how to load, aim and fire a rifle”.

Weiss then asks “why is there a rifle in this room?”

“well after one of professor port's beowolves escaped and was cornered in this room and then the Grimm was eventually killed and Ozpin decided to not only to not allow professor Port to keep grim” Glynda explains.

Yang asks “what happened to Port's Grimm?”

Weiss then says “didn't Ruby run out of crossclip rounds 2 weeks ago?”

Blake then said “that's right and I heard that port's ban on keeping Grimm went into affect 2 weeks ago”.

Glynda says to the rest of team rwby “ah yeah about that in order to make sure that port could reuse the Grimm he had caught we asked Miss Rose to kill port's Grimm and she used the crossclips to do it and by the time she was finished the crossclips rounds had be used up”

Glynda then asks Yang “what type of bullet is that?”

Yang then says “Uncle Qrow gave Ruby some special ammo and as it turns out the special ammo rounds are aura piercing rounds”.

Glynda then says “we'll deal with why Ruby was given those later and right now focus on stopping this tornado”.

Yang then picks up the rife and loads the 50 cal and takes aim at Ruby's shoulder and says “please let this work and Yang pulls the trigger.

As the bullet scrapes Ruby's shoulder and the tornado dissipates.

Ruby then collapses and the rest of team rwby and Glynda rush over to where Ruby is.

Glynda then says Ruby's alive but needs medical attention Immediately.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 The deal with the maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum   
> and the Lunar rose weapon however does belongs to me

As team rwby are standing outside Ruby's room in the beacon's infirmary where Ruby is recovering after her semblance went out of control.

Blake says to Weiss and Yang “I have never seen that kind of power from Ruby before”

Weiss responds “yeah well at least the aura piercer stopped ruby's semblance by lowering her aura to a safe level”.

Yang then responds “I don't understand why sis was unable to control it?”

“Miss Rose didn't know that her semblance had another source of power” replied Ozpin.

Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch and uncle Qrow enter the infirmary.

Uncle Qrow says “hello Yang” to which Yang responds “oh hi uncle Qrow so I assume you heard about what happened during the combat class?”

Qrow says “I did and I was afraid that this would happen so that is why I gave Ruby those Aura piercing rounds for what exactly what happened in your combat class today”.

Weiss asks “how come Ruby's shoulder isn't broken?”

“well that Aura piercer was designed by me, Yang's father, your father Miss Schnee supplied the dust and General Ironwood helped with the design by adding a small tracker that locks onto where the rifle holder is aiming” Qrow responds.

Blake then asks “why did Ruby lose control of her semblance?”

Uncle Qrow than responds by saying “well Miss Belladonna the reason why Ruby's semblance went out of control was because it was getting power from another source” to which Weiss says “are you saying that Ruby has 2 souls?”

Qrow then says “well not exactly because Ruby has 1 soul but her semblance and her aura have another power source and the other power source is the result of a deal that Ruby's mother made years ago while pregnant with Ruby”.

Weiss asks “how does this other power source actually work?”

“the power source is connected to Ruby's aura which connects to her semblance and as Ruby added power from her Aura to her Semblance and the power source sends power to her aura.

Blake asks “what is this deal you mentioned”.

_Years ago_

“are you sure this is a good idea Summer?” Qrow asks

Summer replies “sure it's good idea and when have my plans

ever failed?”

Taiyang replies “well only once but this plan of yours summer might actually work”

summer replies “thank you Taiyang”

Taiyang asks “Summer remind me what your are planning?”

Summer responds “my plan is to have the spring maiden transfer a fragment of her aura to me so if someone tries to steal the aura and the person won't get all of the aura”

Qrow then says “you know you are carrying a child right?”

summer replies “I know that”.

as the 3 members of team Strq and professors Goodwitch and Ozpin arrive at the maiden stasis chamber

Taiyang says “so these are the four seasonal maidens?”

Ozpin replies “they are and I'll wake the spring maiden”

As the spring maiden wakes up, steps out of her stasis chamber and gets her bearings.

“hello Ozpin” the spring maiden said.

The spring maiden asks “who are these people?”

Ozpin responds this is Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Brenwen”

Ozpin says “someone has stolen half of the fall maiden's power and we are concerned that someone might try to do that to you”

the spring maiden replies “so what's the plan?”

Summer says “my plan if you agree to it is to transfer a fragment of your aura to me so that even if someone does steal your power the person who stole it will have to come after me to get the fragment”

the spring maiden responds “i like the plan and I agree to it”.

Summer replies “so let's get started”

the spring maiden and summer join hands and begin the aura transfer.

After summer and the spring maiden separate the spring maiden says “I see you are pregnant so congratulations for you and the person you love”.

Summer replies “thank you and before you ask it's a girl and she'll be named Ruby”

Ozpin says “I think it's time to get back to the 3 other maidens”

the spring maiden replies “yeah so goodbye Summer, Taiyang and Qrow”.

Summer says “sleep well spring maiden”

The spring maiden replies “thanks”.

Ozpin reactivates the stasis chamber for the spring maiden.

as Taiyang, Summer, Qrow and Ozpin leave the vault and Ozpin then closes the door

_The Present Day_

Qrow says “so you see as a result of the deal Summer got a fragment of the spring maiden's aura but because of Summer carrying ruby the fragment went to Ruby and when Ruby was born the fragment was locked in with her aura and when her aura was unlocked so was the fragment and when Ruby pushed her semblance to full power by adding aura it caused the fragment to activate and since Ruby didn't know about the fragment she lose control”.

Ruby then wakes up and then the rest of team rwby, uncle Qrow, professor Ozpin and Goodwitch enter the room.

“hiya kid” Qrow said to which Ruby replies “hi uncle Qrow”

“how are you feeling Miss Rose?” Ozpin asks

Ruby responds “I feel like I’ve have eaten 5 bags of cookies and gone on a Grimm hunt that lasted 3 hours”

Ruby asks “what happened?”

Uncle Qrow responds “well kid your semblance went out of control and Yang used 1 of the 50 cal Apr's to shut down your semblance”

Ruby then asks “what caused my semblance to go crazy?”

Uncle Qrow says “your semblance was getting power form a 2nd source”

Ruby responds “what 2nd power source?”

“Miss Rose do you know about the 4 maidens fairytale?” Ozpin asked

Ruby replies “yeah my mother told me about the legend”

Qrow responds “the 2nd power source is a fragment of the spring maiden's aura”

Ruby asks “how did I get this fragment?”

Qrow replies “your mother received a fragment of the spring maiden's aura but summer was carrying you at the time and the aura fragment then went to you because Summer's aura was be shared between herself and you Ruby”

Ruby replies “how do we fix this problem?”

Ozpin responds “Miss Rose the only one who can help you get the fragment under control is the spring maiden”

Blake asks “so where are these 4 maiden's located?”

just before Ozpin can answer Taiyang enters the room

Yang says “hi Dad”.

Taiyang replies “hi my little sun dragon and how's beacon going?”

Yang replies “just the usual destroying a paladin, stopping the white fang, trying to survive a rosy tornado”

Taiyang says “okay so what's this I hear that Ruby had an incident during class today”

Yang responds “during a sparring match against Cardin Winchester which Ruby kicked his butt with the lunar rose by the way and after the fight something went wrong with her semblance and I had to use 1 of the specially designed 50 Cal Aura piercers to shut down Ruby's semblance”

“hello Dad” Ruby says.

Taiyang replies “hello my little umm darn it I can't think of a nickname for you Ruby”.

Yang replies “how about tornado rose Dad”.

Taiyang asks Ruby “Happy with my little tornado rose?”

Ruby replies “it has a ring to it Dad”

Blake asks Yang “who is that”

Yang responds “that is my father Taiyang Xiao Long who is a teacher at signal academy”

Ozpin then replies “as I was about to say before Taiyang came in was the 4 maidens are located beneath beacon”

Qrow says “let's head down below beacon and wake up the spring maiden so she can help Ruby learn how to control the fragment of the spring maidens power”

as team rwby, Ozpin, uncle Qrow and Taiyang arrive at the 4 maiden's chamber

Yang asks “who's this?”

Ozpin replies “that is Amber the current fall maiden and she was attacked by someone who stole half her aura”.

Yang responds so the person who took it may try to take the rest of it

meanwhile Weiss and Blake look at the other 2 seasonal maidens and see that the 2 woman who are both faunas.

when Ruby looks at the stasis chamber that has the spring maiden inside and she can't see who it is due to moisture

as the spring maiden's stasis chamber opens up and as the steam begins to clear.

Weiss and Blake look at Ruby ,Yang and taiyang and they see that they are surprised to see the silhouette of the woman emerging from the chamber.

Ruby says “it can't be”.

Yang says “I thought you were”.

Taiyang says “You can't be her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N cliffhanger   
> so take your guess at which female character I have chosen to be the spring maiden and tell me what you thought about the chapter   
> please be considerate when reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3 Facing The Future Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum   
> and the Lunar rose weapon however does belongs to me

as the Spring Maiden's stasis chamber opens up and as the steam begins to clear.

Weiss and Blake look at Ruby, Yang and taiyang and they see that they are surprised to see the silhouette of the woman emerging from the chamber.

Ruby says “it can't be”.

Yang says “I thought you were”.

Taiyang says “You can't be her”

The white cloaked figure steps out of the stasis chamber and collapses.

As team rwby and Taiyang rush over to the unconscious woman.

As Taiyang picks up the unconscious woman and looks at her face and starts to cry

Yang asks Tai “are you alright Dad?”

Taiyang replies “I’m happy that she is alive”

Yang looks the face of the woman that her father is holding and is shocked to see who it is.

Yang responds “I can't believe that she is still alive”.

Blake, Weiss and Ruby walk over to the crying Taiyang and Blake looks at the woman's face.

Blake asks “who is that Ruby?”

Ruby responds “the person that just came out of the chamber is my mother Summer rose”.

Blake says “so Ruby's mother is the current spring maiden and she definitely needs medical attention”.

Weiss asks “why is your father crying?”

Yang responds “Summer's been missing in action for years and Dad had hope that she was still alive.

Qrow says “ I agree with Blake Summer needs medical attention”.

as Summer wakes up and she sees Taiyang, Ruby, Yang and Qrow enter the room.

Taiyang asks “how are you feeling Honey?”

Summer replies “I feel like I made 10 batches of cookies in a single afternoon”.

Ruby says “Mom I have missed you so much”

Summer replies “I’ve missed you too my little rose”.

Yang asks “Summer what's your opinion on Dad's nickname for Ruby?”

Summer replies “what did he choose?”

Yang replies “I'll let Ruby tell you what Taiyang chose”

Summer says “so my little rose what did Tai chose?”

Ruby replies “Dad went with My little tornado rose”

Summer starts laughing and says “why did he choose that nickname?”

Ruby responds “well the fragment of the spring maiden's power was activated during a sparring match against beacon's biggest bully Cardin Winchester in professor goodwitch's combat class”

Summer responds “so this Cardin Winchester did you beat him?”

Ruby replies “yeah I beat him and Cardin will be in the hospital for 3 weeks”

Summer asks “how did you put him in the hospital?”

Ruby responds “I hit Cardin with the lunar rose at supersonic speed and he hit the area wall”.

Summer replies “ouch that must have hurt” and Taiyang says “I agree with you there summer”.

Taiyang asks “Summer once you have recovered do you want to go and get coffee?”

Summer replies “sure Tai I’ll have coffee with you”.

Ozpin and Qrow then enters the room.

“Hello Summer” Ozpin and Qrow says

Summer replies hello headmaster Ozpin and professor Qrow”.

Summer says “so Qrow how could you mess up building a barrel for a hand to hand fighting weapon?”

Qrow responds “I was drunk when I was building the barrel”

Summer then says “in that dream you had I was right to scold you”

Taiyang says “the next morning Qrow told me and I agree with you Summer”.

Summer asks “hey Tai have you destroyed Qrow's supply of beer?”

Taiyang replies “I did destroy it all and got him off the beer for good”

Summer responds “nice work honey” and as Summer says that Taiyang blushes.

Ozpin says “since you are the spring maiden and an Experienced huntress Summer so what do you say to being a combat instructor?”

Summer replies “that's a good idea actually and I’ll take the job of being Beacon's combat instructor”.

Ozpin asks “also Summer will you help Ruby learn how to control her fragment of the power you have?”

Summer replies “I'll help my daughter learn how to control the fragment she has”.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I would like to know what people think about the plot twist I used and if you have any questions.


	4. Chapter 3 Facing The Future Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum   
> and the Lunar rose weapon however does belongs to me

after Summer is discharged from hospital she says “I could do with getting something to eat and food that's better than hospital food”

Ruby responds “yeah I want some food too”.

After team rwby and Summer arrive at the canteen and get their food.

Blake asks Summer “how did you become the spring maiden?”

Summer responds “I became the spring maiden after I found the spring maiden outside the vault and she was in a very bad condition and there was not much that I could do to save her and after she died I felt an odd feeling and passed out and when I woke up Ozpin told me that I was the new host of the spring maiden's power and after a few missions Ozpin ,Qrow and I agreed that I would go into suspended animation and Ozpin created a cover story that I was missing in action”

Yang replies “Ozpin is mysterious”

Qrow then arrives in the canteen.

Summer asks “so do you know who nicked the half of the fall maiden's power?”

Qrow responds “the woman responsible was a woman called Cinder fall”.

Summer says “where's Raven gotten to?

After Ruby, Summer and Qrow leave the canteen and head to the gardens.

Qrow replies “Raven is hunting Cinder right now”

Summer says “I am going to give Ruby more of the spring maiden power so that Ruby and I have an equal amount of power”

Qrow “that sounds like a plan that you Summer would come up with”

Summer asks Ruby “ready my little rose?”

Ruby replies “I am”

Ruby and Summer link hands and the aura transfer begins.

As the aura transfer is under way Ruby feels a strange sensation but ignores it.

After the Transfer is done and Summer and Ruby delink hands.

a mysterious light envelops Ruby and she says “what's happening to me? And blacks out.

Ruby wakes up and sees her mother sitting next to her bed.

Summer Says “my little rose are you ok?”

Ruby replies “yeah I’m fine but I feel different”

Summer says “according to the doctor who examined you and you've aged 2 years in a few hours and he has no answer for the cause”

“so what do you think was the cause of this?” Ruby asked

Summer replies “I suspect the spring maiden fragment was responsible for what happened

Ruby asks “I wonder what has changed?”

Summer responds “well I got a large mirror for you to look at your refection”.

as Ruby gets up and stands in front of the mirror and takes off her hospital gown.

Ruby looks at her reflection and sees that her hair has gotten longer and has got a mixture of black and red.

Ruby sees that she has grown in height that is close to summer's height and her body shape is similar to summer's and she has lost her body fat

Ruby then notices that her breasts have grown to a size between what Yang has and what Summer has.

Ruby then spots something odd below her waist

Ruby says “hey Mom”

Summer responds “anything you want to tell me?”

Ruby responds “what is this thing and I had a wet dream about you

Summer responds “that is a cock Ruby and how was it”

Ruby replies “it was good actually”

Ruby asks what does this thing do?”

Summer responds I think we should talk about this somewhere more private”

After Ruby is let out of the hospital she and summer head back to Summer's room.

After Summer and Ruby's talk and nap they run into Yang, Weiss and Blake.

Yang says “hi Summer and hello are you a senior year student?”

Ruby replies “don't you recognize me Yang?”

Yang responds “oh sorry sis and you look badass sis”

Ruby replies “thanks”

Blake asks “what happened?”

Ruby replies “Summer transferred more of the spring maiden power to me and it activated some of my DNA that caused my body to age 2 years

Summer says “I'm going to meet Taiyang for coffee”

as Tai and Summer have their coffee

Summer says “Ruby had a wet dream about me and earlier Ruby and I slept together”

Tai replies “well I can say I am not surprised Yang told me a few weeks ago that she had a wet dream about me and I did the same thing”

Tai says “so we both slept with our kids but it will help by teaching Ruby and Yang these lessons it will help in the future and it brings us closer”.

_A few months later_

Ozpin says “I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride”

Taiyang then kisses Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ruby is now 17 in my fics after this one and there will be a sequel to this story and Taiyang and Summer are now remarried and ruby's summer dream chapter 2 will be covering what happened after ruby and summer head back to Summer's room at beacon   
> so tell me your thoughts in a review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N first attempt at writing a fight scene and it wasn't easy to do.  
> if you where wondering why Ren is the team leader of team rpn and the reason is that Jaune is not going to appear any fic after the mystery of the henshu crash and the reason is that Jaune died in that story and that story will affect other stories and the rise of the lunar rose mk 2 is an example of this and the lunar rose was designed in response to the events of the mountain Glenn mission.  
> I am using the UK age of consent law which says 16 for my lemon stories.


End file.
